


Важное

by Angiras, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020



Series: тексты R - NC-21 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020
Summary: Баки хочет, чтобы Стив думал только о нем. Стив так и делает.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты R - NC-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639045
Kudos: 29





	Важное

Стив просыпается от того, что Баки рядом. От того, что сидит на его бедрах. От того, что обнажен. За окном еще темно. Кожа Баки кажется белой в свете холодного пасмурного утра. Он так красив. В голове вроде крутится какая-то мысль. Но Баки наклоняется и целует его, и она мгновенно рассеивается в сладком, сахарном единении губ. 

– Спи, есть время, – шепчет Баки и накрывает его глаза рукой. 

Волосы Баки собраны в узел, как любит Стив. Несколько прядей, нарочно, конечно, выбились из пучка. Влажные после душа концы щекочут лицо. Запах только что разбрызганного одеколона оседает на коже. Время. Что-то в этом есть. Что-то важное. Стив улучает момент, когда Баки опускается ниже, к его шее и, сбросив ладонь, поворачивается к часам на прикроватной тумбочке. Шесть шестнадцать. Это важно? Это что-то значит? 

– Мы – вот, что важно, – шепчет Баки. 

Его язык касается ямки между ключицами. Стив чувствует, что сердце начинает биться чаще. Баки тоже чувствует – потому и целует туда. Баки прав. Вот что важно. Стив откидывает голову назад, отдаваясь нежным прикосновениям. Баки знает, что делать, чтобы он забыл обо всем. 

Смазка капает с головки члена на живот. Баки делает именно так, чтобы побыстрей довести Стива до предела. Вязкая капля стекает по боку, когда Стив ворочается и ерзает, притираясь к Баки бедрами. Тот спускается ниже, подхватывает каплю языком. Он все делает правильно. Ему достаточно быть рядом, быть живым, чтобы все делать правильно. Стив скажет ему об этом, если сможет проронить хоть слово между стонами. 

Звонит будильник. Еще слишком рано для пробуждения. Зачем он поставил его? Почему Баки поднялся, принял душ и прихорошился, если мог лежать под боком, тепло и сонно, весь в следах вчерашнего секса, весь пропитавшийся и пропахший им? Стив подумал бы об этом, если бы мог. Если бы на языке не ощущался след поцелуя, если бы губы Баки не обхватили его член. 

Будильник звонит еще раз, когда Баки посасывает головку, и еще, когда принимается за ствол, и еще, когда берет в рот пульсирующие от перенапряжения яйца. 

– Пора? – еле выговаривает Стив. 

Баки кивает, насаживается на член до самого горла и принимает все до последней капли. 

– Теперь пора, – говорит Баки, вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. – Годовщина. 

– Но мы же первый раз в октябре… – произносит Стив и осекается. 

Он помнил, помнил, что семь лет назад умерла Пегги, что сегодня панихида, что он обещал быть. Он помнил, поэтому поставил будильник и повесил парадный – траурный – костюм прямо на дверцу шкафа. Просто ненадолго забыл. 

– Баки, ты же знаешь, что я никогда не… 

– Знаю, – сухо отвечает Баки, и Стив волнуется, потому что больше не чувствует его тела, не чувствует его тепла. 

– Ну пойдём туда со мной, – умоляет Стив. – Ты сам увидишь. 

– О, теперь я буду там с тобой, – невесело ухмыляется Баки. Он натягивает пижамные штаны, склоняется над Стивом и легонько стучит пальцем по его лбу. – Теперь я буду здесь, пока ты не вернёшься домой.


End file.
